


The Second First

by jevilier



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jevilier/pseuds/jevilier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman, 2050.<br/>Eggsy was recruited by Percival for the Galahad’s position and he has done his job more than well thus far. He has always been giving his all, pushing himself to the limit without question because being a Kingsman agent is the only judicious and valuable thing he has done with his life.<br/>From the ceaseless series of empty and pointless gestures, his life changed rapidly. Too rapidly maybe. Because when Eggsy opened his eyes once again, he was covered in ashes and lying next to the burned ruins of a house.<br/>In 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperyklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/gifts).



> (Thanks for your encouragement and everything.)  
> \--  
> This is my first multi-chapters Hartwin fanfic in English, the idea came so unintentionally and it's unbeta'd, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I may have made. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Eggsy squeezed his eyes closed, tried to avoid the salty ocean water and hopefully, when he could not see maybe he could not feel the excruciating pain roaming over his body. The waves kept splashing on his face, he hardly heard a thing and a sky above was too dark to light up any of his prospects.

His mind was flooded with his mother and little sister’s images. He didn’t kiss them when he left this morning, he didn’t tell them how much he loved them and ironically, he did tell his mom he would be back by dinner, he made her wait. Eggsy won’t have a chance to take Daisy to her first ballet class, will never has a chance to give her future boyfriend a fierce lecture. He haven’t had enough time with his family yet, and probably, he never will.

How could he end up like this? After everything he has been through, from the aimless cocky boy who spent his time running around those dark stinky alleys to a fucking gentlemen spy, a man whose life eventually had some meaning. This kind of reality was unacceptable and Eggsy hated the fact that he could not do anything about it, apparently losing his control. He coughed then felt the metallic taste on his tongue, he was bleeding inside, literally.

Surprisingly, Eggsy was not scared, he was angry, because he knew he didn’t fail his mission, he was betrayed. More than that, Kingsman was betrayed. They had a mole in their organization, gouged the system from its roots from the inside out. The list of all the active agents was exposed and their resources has been cut off with no reason, they could not retreat and there was no way out. As a Kingsman, they had to fight even without any chance of winning. And Eggsy did, he ended up beaten, his face was swollen and covered in blood, he was both mentally and physically exhausted but he fought.

Yet Kingsman has fallen.     

The last thing transferred to his glasses was the shaky and panic voice he had never heard before from his mentor Percival, told him, no, shouted him to run then he went silence. Guess he didn’t make it, Eggsy thought. And he knew he was dying also, so aware of it. Eggsy heaved a long sigh with maybe everything left in his lungs, he didn’t thank that old man either. He wanted to open his goddamn eyes but his bruised eyelids was already so swelling up to do so, ‘fuck’, Eggsy murmured to himself. At least he was still able to feel the weight of the medal his dad had given him on his slightly rising up and down chest, and he suddenly remembered back to the day when he was little, when his dad was alive. He had promised him to protect his mother, protect their family at all costs, what would Eggsy tell the man when he meet him?

And oh how he missed the ashy, sorrowful sky of London which he has hated so much for all of his life, the humidity hovered in the air was once so tender and now it stung his skin like flame. So this was it, he was at the end of the road, full of regret. Eggsy’s bosom inhaled not air but the poisonous raging heat and exhaled entirely his soul, when he tried to snap his eyes open again then anchored his sight on the inky black sky, he missed this feeling already, being alive.

However, he knew his chance for survival was nil and predictably the abrupt silence came. Eggsy breathed out one last time, released some bubbles of air into the thick ocean. Then a buildup of disagreeable feelings combined with the piercing chill and the taste of briny water assaulted his nerves. He had an endless sinking sensation until he couldn’t feel anything anymore.           


***

Eggsy loved the smell of earth and crude iron, they reminded him of vigor, beginning and also the end. When he was small and his dad was busy working, as a Kingsman, he eventually knew about it after he became one himself, Eggsy usually sneaked out to go wandering around those constructions nearby his house. It was noisy and dirty and absolutely a reckless thing to do at his age by then but he indulged it so much. The scaffoldings outside those half-done buildings were a dream to a boy like Eggsy, he had so much fantasies about it, well, climbing it. He broke his arm once when he was nine and the other parts several times after but it has never stopped his fervor and he thought it never would. But then his dad died and everything just simply changed.

He still remembered that nostalgic earthy smell when he fell off the wooden planks, landed on the ground with his front torso, it was everything but this. Eggsy did realized surrounding him was no longer the ocean, he could breathe and thank God he was dry. The boy noticed his suspicious circumstance but too weary to be skeptical about it, he could feel himself digging the soil, fingers coated with searing dirt. And Eggsy smelled fire. He was too familiar with this scent because of all the explosions he has caused and of course been through. So he didn’t know whether he should perceived this as a good news or not but he was somewhere else.

Eggsy forced his eyes open but just made half way there and his vision was terribly blurred that he could only make out light and shapes. However it was enough for Eggsy to acknowledge his presence, pathetically lying on the front yard of a burned mansion. He had no idea how did he end up here but at least when he was floating on the sea, he seemed to be kind of heroic.

Eggsy closed his eyes, tried to save his energy if there was any piece left, and suddenly he heard footsteps approached him. Eggsy switched on his fighting mode instantly, feeling his taut nerves throbbing. The footsteps were steady and gingerly, almost soundless. Well trained, Eggsy thought. And he knew he would stand no chance if he or she came with an unfriendly intention.  

“Merlin, do you copy?”

So ‘she’ it is.

The boy didn’t know why but he actually felt relieved, he remained still though finally relaxed his intense muscles and let out an unnoticeable light sigh.

“I am not quite sure. He literally came out of nowhere.”

Hey girl, I had been lying here before you came.

“Unarmed and badly injured. He’s a tough one.”

Thanks, mate. I can see you raising your eyebrows down here. And shit, his gun.

After that, Eggsy could clearly feel the exhaustion spreading through his body. He hardly heard her since her voice became smaller and smaller as if it has turned into a whisper. His eyelids felt so heavy and he didn’t try to fight back anymore.

“Roger that. Lancelot out.”

Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat at that name then he unwillingly let the darkness swallowed him up, again.      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy woke up and this was not the Kingsman he once knew anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I may (definitely tbh) have made.  
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

“Come on, Merlin. This is the third time in just one month. I don’t think we can handle more.”

Eggsy recognized her voice and he felt reassured, whoever she is, she did save his life. The boy could barely feel his limbs and his lungs were throbbing in pain by every single breath. The antiseptic smell was too obvious to be ignored and it surely had its capability to make him feel so vulnerable.

“Yes we can and we will, until we can detect the causes, we have no choice.”

“He is our choice, Merlin. It’s been weeks and he’s our first clue.”

Eggsy remembered the name that girl had claimed herself and he definitely had his own familiarity with it as well as the ‘Merlin’ one. Unfortunately, it did nothing except for raising his uncertainty and incredulity. Eggsy has been a Kingsman not too long but enough for him to be doubtless about his colleagues's existences. And just for once, coincidence didn’t seem like a good explanation.

“I think our girl has her point.”

And there was someone else. Eggsy didn’t expect the room to be this crowded, he was almost considering himself as an exhibit right now, probably, he truly was. Yet it was such a modulated and appealing voice to hear anyway. One of the most splendid sounds caught his ears besides his heartbeats since he had to jumped off that damn cliff.

“Thank you, sir.”

The girl responded with a triumphant tone. And Eggsy could notice a long drawn sigh followed.

“Harry, we have no idea who he is. He is no more than a mystery by far, I can’t think of someone whose identity could be this secured. The risk is not worth it.”

“He seems harmless to me.”

Eggsy heard the girl again and he was content yet unable to shake off his astonishment of what she’d said, was it a compliment?

“Or we can just kill him later if he isn’t.”

Okay, reconsidered. There was a seriousness in her voice that couldn’t be disregarded. Whose side are you on?  

 “It’s not funny Roxy.”

Eggsy did agree with the man and he could imagine the girl, or, Roxy’s lips curved up in a grin.

Eggsy didn't know why he had to keep unintentionally overhearing the others talking about him like this. He tried to concentrate on visualizing his various internal fragments then maybe found the most appropriate time to open his eyes. Eggsy knew he couldn’t stay here any longer, a chaos was left behind and they needed him back, hopefully there was still someone. This kind of thought made his heart lurched painfully into a shallow beat. Eggsy tightened his fists, teeth clenched and he inhaled sharply enough to wake up his numb muscles of the upper body.

Eggsy was no longer minding their conversation therefore he didn’t realize that they had stopped talking since his first heavy caught of breath. All eyes on the boy, and there was not exaggerated to say that Roxy was gazing at him eagerly which maybe sent some shivers down his spine. When Eggsy eventually regarded the unexpected silence, he forced his eyes open into slits then slowly blinked a few times to get rid of the blur shaded his sight.

After a long time of unconsciousness, bright light was definitely not a pleasant idea and this room was so damn white that actually damaged Eggsy’s eyes. He has never liked this colour, because of its emptiness and the fragile sense of certainty. Eggsy admitted that he has done his job recklessly most of the time, it was kind of his way to deal with everything, but he has always been trying to keep himself away from the Kingsman’s infirmary as well as the hospitals, white was surely the main reason. But Eggsy’s sister loved this colour, and now it reminded him so much of her along with his current condition which really irritated him.

Eggsy slowly focused on the figure of two people at the end of his bed but his eyes wandered around, didn’t know where to set on. He could vaguely make out their postures, the girl Roxy was facing him, tilting her head aside and arms were folding. She looked at Eggsy curiously yet firmly, her eyes were vivid but they brought him unexpected easement. Eggsy didn’t feel any threat was hiding and he thought he has liked this girl already.

However, the one standing behind her was whole different. The man, bald and wearing glasses with a small frown on his face, and his look was intense enough to make Eggsy oddly felt challenged or something alike. Even though he had covered it carefully, Eggsy could still notice the misgiving in every single one of his gestures. The man was holding a clipboard up front didn’t bother to conceal his judgment toward him.

Merlin didn’t think the boy could wake up this fast, he slightly regretted for their choice of having their conversation here. He admitted that he had expected Roxy to say something but she just kept staring at that boy without a word. And Merlin also noticed that she seemed to have held her breathe for a while, he almost cracked a smile over that, almost. 

None of them made any move further. Eggsy looked up at them, switched his eyes from one to another. He blinked. A moment passed where he was wondering what they were thinking and they too were thinking the same about his thought. The pain in Eggsy’s head was much better and the lights weren’t too annoyed anymore, actually he was clearheaded enough to acknowledge how awkward the situation was and wondering whether it was appropriate for him to close his eyes again.

Then Eggsy eventually remember there was one more person in this room who apparently was out of his sight and idly remained quiet. As soon as he tended to turn his head searching for that man, he heard a voice came from his right side of the room and he was utterly thankful for that.

“Hello,” the man pulled himself up into a stand, placidly buttoned his suit jacket. “My name is Harry Hart, pleasure to meet you.”

Eggsy literally gasped for breath. So he was the owner of the voice earlier, that explained a lot. Eggsy was staring fixedly at the man, stern-looking and so tall yet proportional with his broad shoulders. He was wearing a midnight blue suit and his dark-brown hair perfectly coiffed, a flawless match for his suave manners.

Eggsy had blinked once, or twice he lost count before he could manage to reciprocate.

“Eggs…” He suddenly coughed hard. Eggsy throat was quivered and his voice could barely be heard.

Harry rushed over, pushed a button to lift the bed up then poured water into a glass on the bedside table and gently handed it to the boy.

“I’ll go get the doctor.”

The bald man said then turned to headed for the door.

“I’m fine.” Eggsy stopped him, cleared his throat again. He tended to put the glass aside but a hand carefully took it from him and placed it back on the table.

Eggsy look at Harry attentively, tried to read his mind but he got nothing.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’m Eggsy Unwin.”

“Mr. Unwin.” Harry said with a nod which caused a legit giggle from Eggsy.

“Nah, nobody calls me that. Just Eggsy,”. He corrected, the smile erased the creases from the headache between his brows. It felt like he hasn’t talked for ages that made his voice sounds so weird and different even to himself.

Harry merely nodded again as a gesture of acknowledgement. And before he could add anything else, Roxy had come to interrupt.   

“I’m Melanie Clarke. Nice to meet you, Eggsy.” She said, offered him a mild smile across her face.

Eggsy raised his eyebrows in surprise, gave her a questioning look.

“Thought you’re Roxy?” He asked, cheekily.

And Roxy lowered her eyes. So he did hear, _everything_. Now Merlin actually was having an almost unnoticeable smile or more like a smirk on his lips.  Roxy let out a light sigh at the palpable giving in then fixed her eyes on Eggsy again.

“Yes, I am, Eggsy and still nice to meet you.”

“Me too,” his lip corners pulled up and he nodded as a respond.

If someday, someone came and told Eggsy that he needed to have a particular reason to be deeply fond of a person, he would tell them to fuck off. And added to that, he didn’t mean this girl only.

“Guess you’re Merlin then?” He said, cocked his head to look at the bald man standing behind Roxy.

From what Roxy had just gone through, Merlin didn’t seem surprised. In essence, amazement has never come to him easily, he faintly nodded at the boy and his eyes still had its stringent look.

He had to be honest that he didn’t hate Eggsy, he partly agreed with the girl that this young man seemed harmless to him also, he was just being skeptical like he has always been with everything, or like Roxy said, quote, _you’re just being old_. He was about to argue then, he’s a spy for God’s sake, skepaticism was undeniable in his blood. For a moment, Merlin wasn’t aware of himself laying his eyes on Roxy because of his musing until he heard the the young blond started talking again.

“I didn’t get to say it properly, but thanks for saving me. Thought I couldn’t make it,” Eggsy began, suddenly felt discreet. He remembered what had happened or more specific, he remembered the mole.

“So, can anyone tell me where am I?” He asked.

Eggsy didn’t want to frown when asking but he couldn’t help it, nothing was making sense. Are they from another branch? They have other branches? Eggsy raised voice in his thought. Have they known about the incident? And if they did, how could they make their way out? Eggsy has never been questioning himself this many since his mentor offered him a chance to become a Kingsman agent, they made him felt overwhelm, an unwanted kind.

After that, all they could do was stare, those looks of both confusion and hesitation on their faces. Eggsy eventually turned to look at Harry who now sitting back on his chair earlier gazing up at him and strangely relaxing. Right at the time he was just about asking again, Harry calmly spoke in their hearing.

“You are at the Kingsman’s infirmary and you have only been here for less than twenty four hours.”

The girl almost bit her tongue because of the word “hospital” has already obliquely shaped on her lips.

Roxy and Merlin’s eyes widened with the realization of what Harry’s just said, they unglued their eyes from him, mouths still slightly parted open.

Eggsy was fail to notice the dramatically changes of expressions on their faces, too busy being intent about Harry’s further explanation and Harry too was fixing his eyes on the boy, simply observing.  

“And?” He asked.

“Who are you really Eggsy?” was Harry’s answer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid it's getting nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I definitely have made.  
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think or any question you might have!

Eggsy’s first artistic gymnastic class was one of the best memories for him. When his parents found out about his passion for climbing ‘dangerous things’, they thought it was a good idea to make it granted and of course safer. When Eggsy’s mom took him to Mr. Whitlock’s gymnastic class for the first time, she was worried that her little boy couldn’t fit in because he had never tried to take any extracurricular activity before, but she found out it was unessential to mind soon afterwards. The moment little Eggsy let go of his mom’s hand was clutching his then rushed to seek for those horizontal and parallel bars, looking at them with his cheerful beaming eyes, the boy hazily understood what was that ‘dreams’ he has heard people had always talked about.

He was ten when clenching his first gold medal hanging in front of his chest and threw himself into his dad wide opened arms. And that was the moment in which _still little_ Eggsy eventually understood the proud feeling.

It was quite similar to this.

“My name is Gary “Eggsy” Unwin and I’m a Kingsman agent, code name Galahad,” he said.

Yeah. Definitely the same.         

At first Eggsy didn’t quite get it either. Why did they seem surprised? He’s a Kingsman agent and would it be that outlandish for him to stay at the Kingsman Infirmary?

Harry’s look remained still and it gave Eggsy a sense of being drilled to his bones, like the man could actually tore down any deceiving form of expression that he would have made and excavated his inner self. Eggsy had had a fight in his head before made his answer verbal, he to some extent had a doubt that this was just another loyalty test and he had to give his life to protect the secret. But then it was this look of the man that urged him to tell them the truth. Why Harry told him about Kingsman right from the start if this was a test, and if it by any chance was, why Roxy and Merlin found what Harry said was so unexpected to absorb, should they have agreed on that in advance? To be honest, Eggsy surely knew that he had taken a gamble by revealing his classified information and entrusting his life to them. He fixed his eyes on Harry in avoidance of any reluctant gesture and his blood rushed to his brain, stretched his nerves like strings of a guitar.

Before Eggsy finished his line, Merlin’s finger had been flying on his tablet with a deep frown on his face, and Roxy now had relocated her astonishment from Harry to Eggsy, with well hid excitement. The girl thought that she has never been hit with this many of unexpected things in her life that might gave her a migraine in the end. She turned to give Merlin a quick look, whose bewilderment was clearly no less than hers, with great amount of questions loaded in her head but she managed to keep it for herself, didn’t want to hamper his concentration.

Merlin could somehow felt Roxy’s glance felt on him but he didn’t bother to look up and he was really grateful for her understanding silence, he still hasn’t recovered his perceiving system after listening to what his old friend has just said yet. He checked their whole system to procure the boy’s identity in every file of both active and inactive agents with furious speed. The tech wizard has never doubted his capability of memorizing, he was just being careful and he wanted himself to be wholly certain before making any statement. However, the longer it took the thicker the atmosphere felt, it was only less than a minute but almost like hours to him.

In acknowledge of what Merlin was doing, Harry didn’t say a word, he seemed to enjoy being the only person in this room could stay calm and didn’t waste a second to introspect the young blond. Like looking at his own reflection in a mirror, he thought, though younger and bolder. What Harry most indulging in was the boy fearless eyes looking right back at him, not many people could handle that, even Roxy when she was the last and the chosen candidate standing in line.  

Shortly after, Merlin lowered his tablet, didn’t have to speak aloud to make a proclamation, even Eggsy could distinctly know there was something wrong and his heart throbbed frenziedly. Roxy turned to look at him, the image of a mild and amiable girl had vanished, replaced by the competent and lethal agent again. Her attitude changed instantly, jaw tightened and her eyes flashed a warning. Then with a ceaseless movement she reached for her gun and unhesitatingly pointed it toward Eggsy.

Eggsy’s eyes widened with the realization of what was happening, he did have an urge to raise his hands as a posture of innocence but eventually was be able to restraint it.

“What are you doin’?!” He looked at Roxy exclaimed in very dismay and confusion.

But the girl didn’t move an inch. She just slightly tilted her head for better aim, hand wrapped firmly around the gun’s grip and her index finger settled controllably aligned with the trigger guard, all set for firing a warning shot or worse at any time in need.

Now Eggsy realized that she didn’t make a joke at first, she meant it. She could take him down forthwith if he turned out to be a threat to them.

“Hey, I don’t know what’s goin’ on, but you need to calm down,” Eggsy said promptly, didn’t know who he should look at.

“You have one last chance to tell us who you are,” behind Roxy, Merlin’s voice croaked out. Keen and distant.

“I told ya. I’m Galahad,” at the end of his patience, Eggsy repeated. “And I’m a Kingsman agent.”

“I have known only one Galahad, and he’s sitting next to you.” Merlin’s eyes just simply went flat and cold  

After these words of Merlin, Eggsy’s heart leaped to his dry and tightened throat as he noticed Roxy flicked the safety off. His mouth fell opened then he turned to the man who _was sitting next to_ him. Harry was sitting with legs crossed, both hands on his knee and slightly leaned on the armrest, he was sitting like even if the sky was falling down he would still denied to be petrified. How ironic that Harry’s tranquil gaze and his exceeding stability really pissed Eggsy off.

“Is this some kind of a joke?” he asked, voice full of anger and sarcasm, “I don’t know you are but I know who I am. I’ve been recruited last year by Percival and I don’t even know that old man is still alive or not but I’ve worked my ass off for this position and even more after that,” he took a deep breath to ease the broiling feeling in his heavy chest. “My dad was a Kingsman and he gave his life for his mission, and I’m gonna be pleased to do the same. So that’s sure as fuck ain't something you guys can just brush it off! Agents are dying out there, the Kingsman is so fucked up right now and you’re standing here querying my identity? You know what?! This is bullshit!”

Eggsy’s words bursted out like a last irresistible wave of rage from deep down his beating heart and the room fell silent after whether because the tale came so abruptly to an end or because of the incoherence of his outpourings. His chest rose up and down ponderously and he had to keep his lips parted for better respiration as his gaze snapped back to Harry.

The space surrounding them was so quiet as if they could pick up the movements of floating dirt in the air and the sound of dripping saline from the IV bag hanging above Eggsy. After a long moment of silence, Harry once again did them a favor and broke their stillness.

“Lancelot,” he looked at Roxy, the girl now realized how overwhelmed she was because of Eggsy’s resolute speech and finally awaken from her awe-inspiring feeling that cannot be recognized. She gave Harry a rapid glance, implicitly discerned his thought then lowered her gun. “Thank you.” He said.

Harry’s eyes fell back on Eggsy as he started to speak again.

“And to be exact, which year is the ‘last year’ you have mentioned about, Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s name sounded oddly captivating from the man’s lips but it was still not enough to stop the boy producing an eyes roll and one bitter sigh, ‘that’s what you chose to focus on?’ thought Eggsy.

“2049.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, _2049_.”

Finally, there was an apparent change on Harry’s face which made Eggsy both content and anxious at the same time. Since when did he become a kind of person who constantly brought people bombshell like this? He could certainly feel another exaggerated gesture of astonishment from Merlin and Roxy but he refused to pay any attention, there were so many things that needed his concentration at the moment and he obviously couldn’t spread it equally.

Harry untangled his legs to change his posture and slowly leant forward, he took time to consider his word.

“Do you know what year is it now, Eggsy?”

“What?” He asked, failing to mask his sense of being precarious.

“What year do you think it is now?”

Now Eggsy was actually worried. Harry had told him that he has been here only less than twenty four hours, hadn’t he? Did he hit his head that hard to be this uncertain about the time?

“It’s 2050.”

Harry had hoped that he must has misheard the number but at the moment he noticed Merlin suddenly stepped up, tending to interrupt in, he knew that he had not, though Harry has always been faster and more reckless with his words.

“I’m afraid it’s not.” Harry said and succeeded in earning a frown of deep disapproval from his old friend.

“What d’ya mean?” Eggsy’s question bounced back, making no further effort to hide his confusion.

“Harry.” Merlin warned impotently.

Despite all the flagrant protests which Merlin didn’t falter to show him, Harry chose to continue.

“What was the last thing you remembered, Eggsy?”

The young blond thought he couldn’t keep up with this man’s pace, he made him feel dizzy with such a sudden change in every matters. He had let out a long sigh before made a fluent answer.

“I got ambushed by the people I mistook for victims during my rescue mission in Bahamas, it was all set up. Then I jumped off the cliff while getting away, and fishes were the last thing I remembered.”

Eggsy realized he had become really wordy since he woke up. 

“You were in Bahamas?” Roxy eventually happened to speak again with her voice full of doubt.

“Yeah.” He said.  

Not only Roxy but both Harry and Merlin also found the information given by Eggsy was rather ambiguous, because even though there were so many things in question at the present but they all knew one thing for sure that Roxy didn’t find him in Bahamas.

Eggsy was found lying and badly scathed in front of a destroyed mansion which was recorded as one of the Kingsman’s facilities in South London. And like Roxy had said, it was the third time this kind of occurrences happened which caused the Kingsman not only detriment to their resources but also a hazard of being exposed. Merlin has been working nonstop since the first attack and Harry and Roxy have tracked any promising suspects but they’ve had nothing until Eggsy shown up.   

“Wait, is something wrong?” He asked but all he got was their stare as a respond, “and what d’ya mean bout’ it’s not 2050?”

Eggsy turned to look at Harry, demanding an explicit answer. The next few minutes had passed as a deliberation of a commixture between the deceit and the truth before Harry could tidily arrange his words.

“Eggsy, today is Tuesday the 18th of August,” he paused, “ _2015_.”

There was nothing anarchic in Harry’s sentence, however, it fell on Eggsy with a steady pace of certainty that stifled his heart.

“What…” That was the only thing Eggsy managed to utter out then fell silent after.

He fixed his burning eyes on Harry as if the man was a float that preventing him from drowning in his own thought. Eggsy unwittingly reached up looking for his medal to caress like he has always done as a habit, then he froze, it wasn’t here. He snapped his head up, furiously looking around, never felt this mentally afflicted.

“Wh-where is it? Where is it?!” He raised his voice.

“What are you looking for, Eggsy?” Roxy ask the boy worriedly.

“My medal!” He gasped for breath, “it’s the Kingsman symbol, my dad gave it to me, s’always with me.”

The vibration in his voice really made Roxy’s heart trembled, she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to keep her answer reassured enough for him. 

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy, but I don’t think we saw it when we brought you in.”

Eggsy looked at her then covered his face with his full of bandage hands, leaning back to the bed behind. He looked devastated. Nobody knew to say anything appropriate, they were too figuring out the way to digest such infeasible thing.

“So I traveled back in time?” Eggsy’s voice was little more than a murmur.

Harry rose on his feet, he stepped close to Eggsy bed and sit down next to him, one hand laying on the boy’s knee over the blanket.

“Eggsy, may you look at me please,” he asked, waiting for the boy to reciprocate, “we’ve had no clue how this could possibly happened, but I assure you we can find a solution together.”

Harry’s appealing voice really eased down Eggsy’s quivering heart and the boy could breathe easier.

“So the most important thing now is your recovery, we need you in this. Do you get me?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Well then,” Harry stood up, “you've had a rather emotional day, I think I had better let you rest now. Don’t push yourself too much, we will discuss this later when you’re in better condition.”

Eggsy’s eyes was still gluing on the man when he closed the door behind his back.

Merlin gave Harry an unexplained look as he leaving the room then he turned to Roxy.

“Lancelot, can you look after him?”

 “Yes, sir.”

“Good, your report can be postponed, take care of the work here.”

“Thank you, sir.” She said with genuine smile lightened up her face.

He awkwardly avoided the girl eyes then gave her a nod and followed his friend outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be away for a week, I really hope this chapter held little appeal for you to wait for my next update.  
> Thank you so much for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was unbeta'd and I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I definitely have made,  
> I hope you enjoy and your opinion is really appreciated!

Merlin didn’t expect that Harry had already left without waiting for him. When he pushed the door open, looking around for his friend but all he had was a long and empty hall which somehow felt drearier than usual. An unwanted kind of quiet. He partly doubted that Harry was rushing to get away or maybe worse, avoiding. And Merlin knew Harry, avoiding has never been his way of dealing things, especially with this kind of unimaginable situation. This was the first time Merlin could not understand his old friend’s thought, and that was something which he could never believe would happened.

They first met when Merlin and Harry were both only in their early of 20’s. They were young, vigorous and emphatic for achievements in their career as a, well, secret spy. How funny that after half of a life time, it still always felt full of indulgence saying that title, and that was the reason why Merlin eventually found himself had some empathy for that young man’s rejoinder earlier.  He and Harry has been through so much that he had thought nothing in this world could astonish him anymore until Eggsy came abruptly and full of mystery. He wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that Eggsy might be a danger for their organization or the boy’s assertion of being Galahad that aggravated him so much. And above all, it was obvious that the way Harry handled the situation has set him on edge.

As if Harry had known something behind.

Although there was an urgency surged within, Merlin wasn’t wholly certain about what should be done next. He was very aware of how required it was to inform Arthur of this latest occurrence before it got out of their hand, but he did need help in finding a way to rationalize the whole thing. Despite knowing that Harry rarely used his provided office here at the mansion and he prefer to work at home, the instinct which Merlin had earned from those years being Harry’s friend told him that Harry was still here, and they were about to have some contemplative conversation. He turned on his heels, heading to Harry’s office.  

The man knocked the door two times, didn’t wait for his friend’s approval then offhandedly pushed it open. And what caught his eyes had made him alarmed. There was Harry sitting behind his desk, oddly concentrating on the laptop screen with voluminous piles of paper and file stacked up in front of him. Merlin could instantly visualize something was so on the wrong track. Harry Hart detested paper works.

Merlin’s brows drew together, his expression was perplexed by the confusion between concern and curiosity. Regardless of the other man’s arrival, Harry still glued his eyes on the screen up front, didn’t bother to look up. An undertow of anxiety tugging at Merlin’s thought when he eventually made sense of what was happening now and earlier. He reached for his glasses, going offline. He narrowed his eyes at Harry while slowly approached him then purposefully let his hands slip and dropped his clipboard along with the tablet on the table. An audible noise stopped Harry’s ceaseless movements on the keyboard, he heaved out a sigh, leaning back on his chair and finally lifted his head to meet his friend’s gaze.

The bald man raised his brows in guarded questioning, patiently waiting for an upright explanation.

“What can I help you, Merlin?” asked Harry.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the man, at how he underestimated his comprehension toward him.

“Where is that boy’s medal, Harry?”

A brief moment passed before Harry gave out his words.

“I believe I have no idea what you're talking about.” He blinked a few times at his old friend who didn’t bother to withdraw any of his suspicion.

“Really, Harry?”

Harry dropped his eyes, when he chose to stay he had already known this would happen, he couldn’t hide anything from Merlin nor intended to. He reached under his desk, raised the lid, drew out a drawer, and took out a classic navy pocket square, Harry’s favorite as Merlin noticed. He hadn’t realized it hasn’t been in Harry’s pocket before, or since Eggsy was brought in to be specific. Harry put it on those unfinished pile of reports and even though it was well covered under the finest silk, Merlin could clearly distinguish the familiar shape of the medal.

He was right. Merlin thought triumphantly. Harry Hart was the man with a bullet less than an inch from his heart still didn’t give a word about Kingsman and he knew nothing in this world could stir up his willpower. Merlin pulled out a chair nearby and settled into it, he has found some amusements in being in charge of the case, becoming the handler behind the screen had its own perks he guessed.

“Okay, Harry, what can I help you with?” asked Merlin.

Oh how fast the table turned. Harry remained his look on Merlin for a while, considering his words as it may seemed then he closed his laptop, taking the handkerchief on the desk and tucked it back carefully in his inside pocket. He pulled himself up into a stand, buttoning his jacket with a smooth motion, he walked around his desk to stand up front then slightly leaned against it. His legs crossed and arms folding firmly on chest in such elegant posture.

Harry has never tried so hard to create a charismatic presence and worked it well, everything about him seemed so natural yet had its own influence toward the others.

“I assumed that it was a test.” He said and his answer caused nothing but a frown from Merlin.

“What do you mean?”

“I knew the medal was real, it was how intimate with the medal that boy is I wanted to appraise.” 

Merlin gazed at his friend, eyes flashed out a witty look as his lips curved up into a smirk.

“And now you’re feeling guilty.”

“It’s one unreasonable accusation.” He sedately countered without any delay.  

“Oh, Harry. How long have I stuck with you?” Merlin asked with sarcastic tone, “You lingered around, doing your paper works and expected that I would take my leave without a question? You wanted me to know.”

Now it was Harry turn to roll his eyes, muttered softly in his hearing, “Cheeky bastard.”  

Merlin couldn't help but feel satisfied with the amusing react from Harry, but it didn’t last long. That meant Eggsy had passed the test and his words now have gained some certain reliabilities, he noticed a shiver slightly ran over his skin in anticipation as a thought slowly became apparent in his head. That boy had come to rewrite the past and ultimately, fixing the future. The question was: Where were their places in this whole thing?

Harry didn’t miss a single expression on his friend’s face and he could read them well, he knew Merlin was thinking the same thing with him and they both found it was very concerned. He was drowned in bewilderment when he first saw the medal on Eggsy. Kingsman medals were neither souvenirs nor accessories, they were mementos, an assurance. And Harry thought he had been engulfed deeper when that young man told them that it had been given to him by his dad himself. Eggsy’s father had consciously walked his way straight to a suicide mission. _A Kingsman only condones the risking of one life to save another._

And Merlin was right, he felt guilty.

They were trapped in their thought, sitting in silence for a very long minute, and though Merlin still wondered whether it was a proper thing to ask, he needed an intelligible answer, not from Harry only.

“Do you trust him, Harry?” Merlin questioned, his voice was quite normal, “Everything.”

“I trust my judgment, and regardless of his neglected choice of words, that young man had owned himself some of mine credibility.” He changed his posture to stand up straight, giving his friend a quick glance. “From Lancelot also, I believe.”

“Are you persuading me?” Merlin slightly raised his eyebrows.

“You had made your choice already.”   

Merlin hated the fact that sometimes Harry seemed to understand his thought better than he did himself. That was a price from being a life time friend he had to endure, though gladly he did. Merlin crossed his legs, leaning back at the chair and suddenly he felt so heavy. His tense frame has never been relaxing since Roxy found the boy and all of the information he had to absorb later has done no help. He gazed back at Harry, it must be no easier for him also. Merlin parted his lips, he was just about to say something but suddenly his phone rang out loud – he even had forgotten to put it on silent – and a sudden noise has never been a pleasure. Merlin pulled out his ringing phone, slightly frowned as he gave the name on screen a quick glance before answered it.

“Yes, Lancelot.” He greeted. “I apologize for that. I’m in Harry’s office now.”

Harry returned to his seat as he noticed Merlin had finished the call from which he could acknowledge that Roxy had looked for them and now heading here.

“She has your number?” Harry said and it surely sounded too assertive for a question.

“You, have my number,” the tech wizard replied rather sharply, “Arthur, Percival, Gawain and so forth.”

Harry nodded in cursory agreement and somehow Merlin unwittingly felt muddled. For an obvious reason, none of them is very sentimental – they were lethal in fights and ruthless in decisions – which made Merlin’s thought trail off every time an indefinable sense surfaced. He switched his glassed back online, reaching for the tablet he left on the table earlier, keeping himself occupied in order to shake this feeling off. And Harry turned out to be a great help when he commenced to talk again.

“We can start with his father,” he said, “Besides, if we trust Eggsy on this, we must keep his father from involving.”

Merlin lowered his eyes, hand had already moved on the tablet instinctively. “We need to settle it with that boy first.”

“It is not Eggsy that I worried about. He’s a Kingsman agent, who is loyal and can do as he is asked.” Harry said, resulting in a questioning look from Merlin.

“You mean…”

Firm knocking sounds happened to block his words, again, and predictably they both knew who was outside the door.

“I hope it would not evolve into a habit,” he gave Merlin a brief look, didn’t bother to hide a teasing tone in his voice then turned to the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and Roxy stepped into the room. She closed it behind her then gave them a rather formal nod.

“Sir.”     

“Lancelot, please have a seat” Harry said as a greeting, waiting for Roxy to settle herself into an armchair, sitting alongside Merlin then he continued. “I suppose you have a reason for wanting to see us?”  

Roxy slightly leaned forward, she seemed like trying to simplify and restraint her gestures though contrarily it only made her appearance more rigid. This was one thing both Harry and Merlin considered as Roxy’s weakness point. The girl has always tended to pay too much attention in hiding her feelings whenever the situation demanded, and ultimately lost her vision of a big picture. She has not been entrusted with any mission that required this expertise thus far, though the sooner they had it adjusted the higher Roxy’s survivability will be.       

“Yes, sir.” Harry noticed a fleeting tension in her eyes. “I think we’re encountering with a very serious problem.”

Merlin virtually felt his nerves throbbing, he couldn’t believe the drama of the day was not over and there were more yet to come.

“Is it about Eggsy?” asked Harry. He didn’t think he could manage to figure out anything more reasonable.

“No, sir.” After a pause, she added a wary, “It is about us.”   

Harry and Merlin had exchanged a quick look before Roxy continued.

“And with all respect, I believe we need to keep this whole thing under wrap. Especially, with Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter didn't get anywhere but it's kinda a warm up for me and I love writing about Harry and Merlin friendship.  
> This story will be painfully slow-paced...  
> Btw, I'm [allhailtohartwin](http://allhailtohartwin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come drop me a line if you're interested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was unbeta'd as usual though I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Roxy remained still even after Merlin had left the room, she glued her eyes on the closing door, thinking about what should be said and how awkward the situation was. It had been much simpler earlier, when she hadn’t pointed her gun at Eggsy just to be clear. There were loads of disoriented thought occurring in Roxy mind that she couldn’t find a right string too pull and wouldn’t turn it into a worse mess. The room felt oddly quiet and Roxy found it even more difficult to speak, _take care of the work here_ , he said, it was obviously a subtle way of ‘interrogate that boy nicely’, she unwittingly had a feeling that they were playing good cop bad cop now.

The girl had to admit that she was more of curious than doubt. Besides herself, Eggsy was the youngest Kingsman agent she had ever acknowledged. Of course Merlin and Harry were not only her colleagues, they were friends of hers also, but there was still an undeniable gap existed between them that could never be full filled. The fact that Roxy had been recruited by Percival – her uncle – had given her some difficulties during her training time, other candidates arbitrarily assumed it as her advantage, underestimating her achievements. At first, Roxy had took those unfounded judgments as a motivation to try harder but she eventually realized that they weren’t even worth noticing and definitely not binding to her endeavor. The progress of rivalry was usually left strong minded one who is willing to undergo challenges and hardship with the glorious feat, and Roxy apparently had taken it proudly.

Except for the training time which was overseen by Merlin, Roxy has gotten along really well with the wizard since the first day she officially became a Kingsman agent. However, not until she made it to the final six candidates did she finally get to meet Harry, and the man hadn’t proposed a candidate for a vacancy either. Knowing that Harry Hart was one of the best and honorable agents of their organization, along with his permanently sedate and refine choices of manners always gave rise to the deliberation in Roxy whenever they encountered. And honestly, after what happened today, her perception of Harry has reached to a whole new level.

A sudden giggling sound came from behind had a great effect on snatching Roxy out of her endless thought, she turned around and the way Eggsy looked at her slightly  made her felt like a totally idiot.

“It’s not that I’m complaining or anything, but are you gonna standing there all day?” Eggsy asked, feebly trying to keep the teasing tone unnoticeable, “you can come sit down and continue with your thinking, promise I won’t be a distraction.”

Roxy finally cracked a genuine smile and loosened her strained mind, it was hard to remain tense in front of this young man she noticed. She took a couple steps, across the distance between them to stand at the end of Eggsy’s bed.

“It’s okay. I’m done with thinking anyway, I’ve decided to have chicken sandwiches for dinner.” She replied cheekily.

“Ahh, great choice, took you long enough tho.” The young blonde nodded in accord, seeming like he was really fond of the idea.

The girl burst out laughing, her ponytail swinging slightly and Eggsy truly felt lighthearted at that image, he believed he has had enough intensity for one day already. When Roxy looked up to face Eggsy again, she realized her worry was nothing but unnecessary. Eggsy and the other boys she had met before were nothing alike, there was nothing derisive or reluctant about his sense of humor, it was his natural glamour and perfect understanding, and he definitely someone Roxy genuinely wanted to befriend. And thanked to that she found it very easy to speak her mind now.

“Eggsy, I’m truly sorry for earlier.” Said Roxy, she wanted to add the “I didn’t mean it” but it would be a terrible lie, she did mean to do that consciously. It was unavoidable, that was what she has been trained for, she must be alert and decisive about her priorities. And it was a good thing that she didn’t have to explain further since Eggsy’s sincere response came forthwith.

“No worries, s’nuffin’,” Eggsy gave her a reassuring smile, “you’re doing your job, I got it. But yer did freak me out a bit, so please don’t do that again.”

Roxy laughed at that, nodding in joyful agreement while settling into the chair which Harry had sat earlier. “Noted,” she added firmly.

Even though the strain hovering in the atmosphere between them had partly gone, it was still a challenge for them to openly talk about the current circumstances or those available suspicions. Eggsy understood why they want Roxy to be here, he could see clearly how confused Roxy was through her eyes and honestly he was no better. Death was rational enough to be considered, but time travelling? How and why him? Eggsy had been filled with regret when he was drowning in the pitch black water, helplessly waiting for his imminent demise. But now, when he magically had another chance yet he was clueless about what to do and it felt like he was still at that sea, floating aimlessly on the surface.

 _Adapt and learn_. Eggsy whispered to himself. Those words have been his way of survive since he became conscious about his being, helping him withstood the worst situations. Eggsy’s heart lurched and pounded frenzilly as he thought about his family, his dad, about Kingsman and his mentor, together with the timely image of himself in one year as an agent swiftly passed through his eyes. And Eggsy inadvertently thought of the man named Harry, _Galahad_. Reflecting that he too was Galahad was an unchangeable fact no matter what the outcome made his frame tense up in obligation, Harry said they needed him in this, and for no reason he didn’t want to let Harry down. He could do it then so there was no reason that he couldn’t do it again. This was Kingsman, this was his allegiance to protect and therefore he didn’t give a shit about what time it was to fulfill his duty. He had a chance and he would take it, if he fixed things now then the future would be different, Kingsman could be saved and he could come back to his time, for his family.

Eggsy realized he has had enough time for consideration, he took one deep breathe and needn’t tried so hard to force the words out. 

“S’okay, you can ask me anythin’,” he looked at Roxy in the eyes squarely, building trust with true grit in his voice, “we’re in this together, I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know.”

Roxy lowered her eyes, didn’t know exactly where to start, there was so much information they needed to get their hands on that giving question was ridiculously a hard thing to do. She raised her gaze to meet Eggsy’s, knowingly changing her posture, slightly leaning forward with her legs crossed toward him, her composure switched to the skillful, astute one which Eggsy found rather familiar.

“You said Kingsman was in danger?” She asked.

“No,” there was fleeting sorrow in his answer, “I said Kingsman was fucked up, ‘in danger’ is quite an understatement.”

Roxy frowned at him suspiciously, uncertain what to think of the boy’s reply “Can you be more specific?”  

Eggsy felt his heart clenching, he let out a light sigh to appease his emotion. It took Eggsy at least two tries to verbalize his thought.

“To put it simply, accordin’ to what I can remember, there was no more Kingsman. Someone crept into the system, tossin’ out every bloody confidential information and all the identities of the active agents were exposed,” after a pause, his voice was quieter. “Some of them were undercover. They attacked the headquarter, bombing the mansion, and I don’t even know if there’s anybody left alive.”

It seemed that Eggsy rarely looked at Roxy anymore, he didn’t look specifically at anywhere to be exact, as if he was lost in his thoughts, feeling so overwhelmed by what had happened. Roxy’s eyes still widened at the boy’s narration with her lips parted but couldn’t speak a word. She had never ever believed in the ability that Kingsman could be defeated, they have been standing for so long, serving and protecting ages after ages. Their cornerstone was built strongly and steadier by time, Roxy felt it was even harder to believe than that Eggsy had come from the future.

“Do you have any potential surmise for the cause of that incident?” She managed to keep her voice calm and stern enough to maintain her certainty, “I mean, did it happen abruptly or did you guys have any modest clue beforehand?”

The thinking crease across Eggsy’s eyebrows deepened as the girl’s question, he tried to resurrect and gather to every tiniest pieces of his memory which seemed like ages ago. Eggsy has never given any question about his missions before, he received and accomplishing them was his only goal. He had an unswerving faith in Kingsman purpose toward the people, giving his all to finish the job, doing the right thing, but not until now did he realized how ambiguous have been his missions lately.

“I ain’t thought about it before, but there was actually somethin’.”

Roxy leaned in, her eyes brightened with expectation, “And?”

“I dunno but my missions have been ridiculously arduous and very unclear recently,” he said, “if it was a rescue mission, I was informed only with the pickup and drop off, nothin’ more, and as for those trackin’ kind then just the face that I get to know. I almost got killed in one cos I was disconnected with my handler for nearly half an hour. And I don’t think it only happened to me.”

Roxy’s lips tightened in a thin line, restraining her anger and exceedingly malcontent feeling burning inside. She has worked with Merlin and others agents long enough to understand how important teamwork was, going in a mission without any detailed instruction or backup was not different from killing yourself. Being on the blind side in the enemy’s lair could put you to death in less than five minutes, yet Eggsy could manage to find his way out, and – Roxy believed undoubtedly – succeeded his mission. She ran his words in her head again then continued with her questions.

“You think there is a traitor in our organization?”

“I _know_ there’s a traitor in our organization.” He corrected. “Someone could lay hands on the missions and interfere in our action plans. The fuckin’ prick.”

Roxy tangled her hands together, biting her inner lip as she heaved a light sigh. She tore her eyes away from him, orderly arranged her thoughts and somehow she has become more and more anxious and clueless with Eggsy’s additional information. There was a spy in their secret spy organization, could it be considered as an insult? Moreover, when will this betrayer appear or has he already sneaked in the system? Thirty five years was not a momentary lapse but not a very long time either. _Not a very long time_. A sudden thought popped up in Roxy’s mind, her gaze snapped back up to Eggsy when she finally got some particular ideas which made her voice slightly tremble in vague concern.

“Eggsy, have you ever heard about me? My full name is Roxanne Morton, recruited and came to be Lancelot in 2015.” She sensed a change in Eggsy eyes, feeling more hurried with her words. “And Harry Hart? He’s one of the best agents, a legend maybe. He’s Galahad and you are likewise, you must know about him, mustn’t you?”

He watched the girl attentively, digesting and studying her words, Eggsy thought he got Roxy’s point which brought up loads of insoluble question.

“No, I don’t think I have any impression bout’ that. I ain’t usually curious bout’ others agents or the history of Kingsman, but if there was a female knight, bruv, I would never miss that.” He replied.

“I have no intention of retiring in my early of 50s, so the only explanation for you to be unfamiliar with me that,” her voice sounded oddly credulous, “I would be dead by then.”

“C’mon Roxy, yer don’t have to be so negative like that, maybe you’re gonna just change your mind.” Eggsy countered.

“No, it’s not what I mean. This is a dangerous job and I had already accepted the risks. The point is, we keep the file with the information of every former agent for protection reasons toward their legacies and families.” Roxy stopped to catch her breath. “It’s not just dead, Eggsy. I’m going to be vanished and I don’t think I’m the only one.”

The two of them fell in another stiff silence, getting the not very desirable idea of their future. Eggsy couldn’t make any move, he became absorbed and oblivious to the passage of time. Apparently, coming back to this time was not a coincidence, identities of agents had been purposefully scratched out of the system and due to the fact that they had decided to bring him to the Kingsman infirmary instead of the hospital, Eggsy could partly guess that there has been some incidents occasionally happened.

Unwittingly the image of well-composed and ridiculously charming actual Galahad emerged in the young man’s contemplation. His appealing voice, transparent eyes and facile suave manners struck Eggsy to the core. He felt simultaneously safe and threatened by Harry’s immovable composure therefor he couldn’t decide whether the man was comfortable to encounter with or not. And Eggsy became more assured with his theory, because if someone like Harry Hart was his former, he would never omit that name.

“Do you have any impression about the year 2015? Names, events, exceptional missions?” Roxy eventually carried on with their discussion.  

It took Eggsy less than a minute to give the girl his answer. “There’s one. Arthur, Chester King.”

How he could forget this name when it had been mentioned around hundred times a day by their current Arthur about how dedicated and honorable Mr. King was.

“Our Arthur’s talked about him a lot,” he continued, “I’ve wanted to asked this for ages, is he really that great?”

Roxy quirked her eyebrows in surprise with Eggsy’s answer. “Chester King?”

Eggsy merely nodded as a confirmation. Roxy seemed a little lost with that kind of unexpected information, she leaned backward, head slightly tilted aside as a thinking posture.

“I have not been active long enough to give any valuable judgment toward our leader,” she looked up at Eggsy lips curved up into an almost unnoticeable smile as she added, “but I’m sure I’ve heard Harry called him a snob several times.”  

Eggsy burst out laughing at that and Roxy joined him offhand, greatly thankful for the tension surrounding them finally was partially eased.

“So just curious, who is the present Arthur at your time?” She asked between her giggles.

“Charlie Hesketh, do yer know him?”

And Roxy’s smile went upside down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I could make this weekly update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delay, life has been insanely muddled for me these days with school, works and family problems. I barely had a chance to pull myself out of such successive messes so I tried to use my scarce spare time efficiently. I hope this somehow can make up for it.  
> Again, I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I have made. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

When Eggsy woke up again, he could barely make out the shape of his surrounding, he didn’t know how long did he has been unconscious one more time, but as he gave the clock at the end of the room a quick glance, maybe he has slept for almost a whole day.

The infirmary room’s space was not too narrow for him to feel trapped but the atmosphere surrounding him sure did. After a heavy and contemplate conversation with Roxy, Eggsy found out his situation was worse than ever. He totally understood that he was nothing more than a stranger to them, they couldn’t just spill out every information of Kingsman at the present for him, he was literally an outsider at this point. But Eggsy wanted to help. He inhaled sharply, trying to brush off the facile heavy feeling flooding over his chest. This was not the right time for him to pay too much attention to his ego, he had a job to do. He needed to use his work to make himself be more persuasive at convincing them. 

Eggsy realized he was being buried under layers of blankets when he tried to sit up, he questioningly frowning at them as he uncovered one by one off himself.

“You have just had a slight fever and informed that you were cold, your temperature was not too high so I considered one or two blankets would do no harm.”

The boy almost fell off his bed because of a sudden voice came out of nowhere, he jumped at that and swiftly looking around his quiet room. The lights were all off except for the dimming glow from the one over the bed, Eggsy couldn’t believe someone was this close to him without his notice, Percival would give him ten laps if that man have ever found out about this. The random thought of his mentor tugged his nerves down and replaced it by the emotional dull feeling.

Eggsy turned to where the voice came from and before he could make out who was sitting there, he had already picked up with the familiarity of that calm and steady tone of the man. Harry looked up from the tablet in his hands, the faint light from the screen slightly brightened his face, engraving deeply every contours that it reached. Eggsy had blinked one or twice before managing to tear his gaze away from him. 

“Jesus Christ, yeh could give me a heart attack.” The boy merely mumbled as he lifted the last blanket, pushing it aside.

Then suddenly he realized the noteworthy details in Harry’s disclose, he glanced over the man, warily gave out his words.

“You sit there entire the time?” Eggsy’s mind had worked rationally enough to swallow the “watching me sleep and put blankets on me? That’s quite creepy, bruv” joke back.

“No, Eggsy. I had just arrived not more than ten minutes before you woke up.” Harry replied calmly, ignoring the boy’s eyebrows slightly quirked in question. And he lied.

After the small yet full of suspicious information they’ve had in his office, Harry remained to finish those paper works that he greatly regretted starting at the beginning. He should have just dragged Merlin out of the infirmary and told him everything at once. Roxy left for the mission had been scheduled in advance as soon as Merlin received a short notice from the main character of their discussion, Arthur. He wanted the wizard to inform all the agents about a round table meeting would take place in tomorrow afternoon, which gave a rise to the tension has already been hovering them.

They agreed with the girl that Arthur, either theirs or Eggsy’s, was one of the biggest questions needed to be solved and concur with secreting Eggsy’s advent. Merlin made no change in the reports about the recent incidents, remaining them under investigation like before and hoped that Arthur wouldn’t insist them on illuminating the latest explosion. Roxy’s mission was a simple statistics retrieving and submitting to the authorities one, she would be back on time to attend the meeting tomorrow. Until then, despite the fact that Roxy was the person had the most compatible interaction with Eggsy by far, Harry had to be the one who coped with the gap in their knowledge of each other’s time and situation.

Merlin went to grab Harry his quick lunch and left right after he tossed a takeaway bag on his desk, eat first, he said. Harry hasn’t paid much attention to his appetite since they got Eggsy yesterday and not until now did he realize that he was starving.

“We should start to keep an eye on Mr. Hesketh.” Harry said when Merlin reached out to open the door.

“That is done already.”

Harry nodded at the man and fluidly added, “And thank you, Merlin. You should have something for yourself too.”

The permanent crease between Merlin’s eyebrows was partly erased as he let out a light sigh. Honestly, Merlin didn’t feel tired, he has exerted himself more than this before, it just didn’t feel right, irritating to be more particular. Then, without spelling it out, Merlin still got Harry’s idea. There was nothing he could do but taking things one by one, he had to deal with the problems that they already had at hand, and holding on to the hope that one thing should lead to another.

“I will.” He eventually replied and his tense voice was much softer, Merlin headed out and closed the door behind.

When Harry all wrapped up with the reports from his previous missions, it was quite late in the evening. He grabbed his jacket, standing up from his chair when his computer was shutting down, and suddenly the room fell into darkness. His eyes took more than a second to be accustomed with the obscurity, he blinked a few times, noticing how tired his eyes had been as he has been sitting in front of the screen for a very unhealthily long period. Harry left the office and his steps intentionally found their way to Eggsy’s room.

Harry just wanted to give a quick glance, making sure everything was alright and settled Eggsy’s case down with the doctor. However, above all which he never tended to admit that he was partly curious and intrigued about the boy. Eggsy was also Galahad, his version in thirty five years. Harry couldn’t help but noticed that they were very much alike yet simultaneously dissimilar, to which Harry couldn’t figure out any reasonable explanation. But he did understand Eggsy’s loss and insecurity, the weight of that Kingsman medal in his pocket made Harry unwittingly felt a tug on his heartstrings, and somehow slow downed his tread.

He didn’t think Eggsy would wake up after had been given the sedative which Roxy has earnestly convinced him to take. Harry altogether agreed with that, the boy might have been overwhelmed with all the information that he must absorbed in a rather short time. It would affect his recovery and they needed Eggsy to be involved with the current circumstance the sooner the better.

Still, Harry faintly knocked and then opened the door only when received no answer. He found the boy sleeping soundly under the dim light when he entered the room, but as soon as he got closer to Eggsy’s bed, he could apparently notice his breath was unsteady. Harry instinctively reached his hand toward, tending to touch Eggsy’s forehead but he stopped right at the moment he became aware of what he was doing. Harry withdrew his hand and loosely balled it up into a fist, he looked at the young blond fixedly and the small crease between his eyebrows has caused one likewise on Harry’s face. The minute the older man decided to go get the doctor, Eggsy slightly stirred uncomfortably on his bed, scathed hands grasped the blanket covering more than half of his body.

“It’s friggin’ cold…” The boy mumbled, barely audible under his huff but it was enough to make Harry stopped in his track and turned around.

This time Harry didn’t bother to reconsider before gently placing his hand on Eggsy’s brow, it was a bit warmer than usual but not too ominous, might be the side effects of all the medicines the boy had to take. Harry put his briefcase down, turning on his heels to the closet in the corner of the room and pulled out a clean sheet. Honestly, Harry didn’t think that thin cover could be of any help further but Eggsy seemed much more at ease after he put it on.

His hazel eyes anchored their attention on the young man, Eggsy’s face was less pale than it had been but those bruises and cuts were still too visible, the boy looked so small that Harry had to inhale deeply in order to reassure a foreign feeling spreading over his perception. Harry was undeniably worn out, he has barely slept for more than twenty four hours but by some means the idea of leaving now and heading home didn’t sound so tempting. He eventually stepped back from the bed side and settled into a chair, taking out his tablet and made himself be useful by tracing back to every piece of indications they have collected before.

Harry had tended to linger around for merely a quarter of an hour in case something would come up, he told himself, but by the time he caught on with the movements on the bed upfront, it was nearly midnight. And Harry almost cracked a smile when Eggsy was so close to fall off the bed.

“How do you feel now?” He asked.

“Not too well but much better,” Eggsy looked at the man through the thin veil of darkness in between, “fanks.”

“My pleasure. But I think you should go back to sleep, Eggsy. It’s just passed midnight and I believe you still have quiet amount of tranquilizer in your system.” Harry said as he set his tablet aside.

Actually Eggsy didn’t feel very fond of going back to sleep, he sat straight up to lean back on the pillows behind.

“I’ll try but it may take some times cos I’m kinda wide awake now.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he kept quiet in the end, just merely nodded as an answer. Eggsy had wanted to ask whether or not Harry would be agreeable to turn on the lights since he has switched off his tablet and the boy really didn’t know where to look at during their conversation. But then he remembered it was midnight and Harry was still here.

“Harry,” he said and the sound of its own was so nice that Eggsy had put some efforts not to repeat that name, “it’s already passed your bed time too, you shoulda gone home by now.”

“I tended to.” He replied after one or two minutes passed. “But since you have already been awake we could talk if you want.”

Eggsy grinned widely, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Harry pulled himself from a chair, turning the corner standing lamp on for not too bright light and came to sit alongside Eggsy’s bed. Without noticing, the relaxed ambience of Harry’s stable frame bathing in the warm tender light made the boy feel so assured even though his heart has soon picked up the pace.

“Then, what are you interested in talking about, Eggsy?” Harry asked.

Eggsy was quite surprised as the man let him choose the topic, he has expected some more questions from Harry because that seemed to be a logical thing to do. The boy lowered his eyes, looking at his hands crinkled the blanket’s fringe.

“I dunno, maybe you can start with the agents or current state of Kingsman, got a lot of things for me to keep up with.”

“I believe we do have the equivalent number of active agents both in and off the field with same titles to your time’s Kingsman.” Harry said after taking a moment to lay out his words. “You have met Lancelot, Merlin and me.”

Harry waited for Eggsy’s response and continued when the boy firmly nodded at him.

“Roxy must have told you this but pardon me to remind you that due to the theory that there might be a betrayal in our organization, we don’t think it’s a good idea to risk the change of your identity be exposed.”  

“Don’t worry bout’ that, I understand. I’ll try my best. Keep my head down and be a handy resource of both information and physical support.” The young blond avoided Harry eyes as he replied and the older man could easily taste faint bitterness in his voice.

“Eggsy,” Harry called out, pausing to give the boy enough time to make his way back to meet his eyes, “we would appreciate your help but we genuinely worry about your safety.”

Eggsy looked at Harry attentively, his mouth slightly parted but couldn’t utter out a word for an instant response.

“And believe me when I say this, with that name Galahad you have claimed your own, we do need you in this fight.”

The boy’s wariness of himself faltered and faded after that.

“Thanks, Harry.” He replied with a beaming grin across his face. “So my Arthur was actually a disqualified candidate?” The boy asked forthwith as he noticed his cheeks were turning red.

“Yes, indeed. He had made it to the last three candidates in the training program alongside with Lancelot, but he ultimately failed at the loyalty test. Somehow, Mr. King had found an illicit way to bring him back.”

“Loyalty test? Well that guy must pay for bitchin’ me all the time bout’ my background.” Eggsy muttered. “Wait, s’it the tying to the rails one?”

“Thirty five years and I can’t imagine that they still use that.” Harry nodded and his lips slightly curved up.

“Yeah, still scared the shit out of me.” Eggsy countered and huffed a little laugh at that. 

“But you passed with flying colours as it seems.” Harry fixed his eyes at the boy’s and it made him felt even prouder than he was before for what he did.

“Yeah, I did.” He smiled at the man.

After a long yet pleasant silence, Eggsy continued their conversation when he noticed the heaviness tugged at Harry’s look and tried to finish what he wanted to ask for from the start.

“Harry, I need to get back to the field, to be put in action before it’s too late.”

“And you will. Lancelot will be back by tomorrow and she can join you with your practice to help you be in good shape for the missions.” He answered. “If your condition is stable enough, obviously.”

“It is.” Eggsy replied quite sharply.

“That’s good, then. Since the impending problem probably derived from our leaders, we should henceforth be truly careful with every single move.”

“Got it.” The boy swallowed Harry’s words and braced himself  for the arduous time ahead. “And Harry, you looked awful, not that kind of awful but tired, y’know. You should go home and rest.”

“I think so too.” Harry agreeably nodded, unfolding himself from a chair to stand up but then stopped to look at the boy.

Eggsy’s medal stayed still in his pocket as he decided to turn away before the boy could ask him about something that he was unlikely to be able to answer easily.

Eggsy watched Harry collected his stuff, turning off the lamp in the corner and headed out after wished him goodnight. Suddenly, the boy didn’t wholeheartedly want Harry to leave yet couldn’t make himself unreasonable enough to stop the man. But right at the moment Harry had set one foot out of the entrance, Eggsy unexpectedly called out.

“Harry, you really believe me?”

He asked as the man turned his head to look at him in question, and Harry was slightly stunned by the wariness in Eggsy’s tone.

“Are you telling the truth, Eggsy?” He returned with another question.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then why should I not.”

And the door closed behind him. Eggsy looked at that way longer than he should but he couldn’t bring himself to care, and his grin was so wide that hurt his cheeks. The sleepiness crawled its way back to Eggsy easily and quickly than he thought but he was so pleasant to comply, and he knew surely that it wasn’t because of the remaining sedative in his system.

 

***

“He what?!” Roxy shouted out in surprise but mostly discontent after hearing what Merlin has said, and Eggsy could totally understand her reaction at the news.

Roxy’s flight has been delayed and since it was just about an hour, she didn’t request for the Kingsman private jet but it was enough to made her late for the meeting with Arthur, which turned out to be a convenience for him to proclaim his new decision. Besides Harry, Merlin believed only Roxy would lodge a protest against Arthur’s order during the meeting.

“How could he decide to put you out in the field?!”

Merlin heaved out a long sigh, pinching his bridge then looked up at Roxy.

“He put me _back_ in the field, Lancelot. I was originally a field agent.”

“But it was decades ago.” She countered.

Merlin rolled his eyes, as the way he took in her words, it did seem like the girl just called him old, _again_. But Merlin he knew he didn’t have to think so much to understand that Arthur’s new order for him was some kind of irrational. Roxy had her point after all, he hasn’t been in the field for so long that he actually had some doubts about those essential skills he needed to survive out there.

“I still have what it takes to be a Kingsman agent, Roxy.”

“Yes, I know, but you need time. You’re not in good shape for field missions and he pushed you out there in the next couple of days.”

And that was the problem. Merlin had nothing against getting back to the field, he partly missed it to be honest but the idea of it was far different from the reality he had to cope with. He needed time to train and information to adjust to the case he has been sent to, yet both things he was in short of. But as he said, he was a Kingsman agent, he couldn’t say no to the mission that he was entrusted with, no matter how infeasible it was, that was his job to make it possible.

“It’s just the tracking and reporting, I will be fine.” He said assuredly.  

“I dunno why, but I don’t think it’s that simple.” Eggsy eventually spoke out and Roxy nodding consecutively. “Why he chose now to put you out there and since you’ve always been others agent’s handler, who’s gonna get your back now?”

Eggsy’s question quieted everyone, the boy was right, every agents would opportunely be sent on their mission at the same time with Merlin. There was no handler for Merlin, no backup plan and that sound oddly familiar to Eggsy.

Before anyone could utter a word, the door was pushed open and Harry walked in. His frame looked even taller with his back and shoulder tensed in displeasure, he headed straight to the sofa and settled down then he slightly shook his head at Merlin. Harry has stayed after the meeting was over to discuss this problem with Arthur but it obviously was pointless. Merlin gave his friend an understanding look, he had already known the result, if they could change his mind, Chester King would not give his order in the first place.

“I believe in your capability to accomplish the mission, I just can’t see the rational point in his choice of your target.” Harry said. “Why it’s Valentine?”

Merlin had no idea either. Valentine was a billionaire computer genius who was under question for many underhanded activities involved to bioweapons as well as operated illegal drugs testing. And that man was Harry’s target, it was the reason why Harry couldn’t make his appearance or propose a candidate during their recruitment for a vacancy. But after one month of tracking, Harry’s identity was at risk of being exposed so he had to retreat. Harry was still waiting for a good opportunity to get back on track but Valentine’s case has never been mentioned since then, and now Arthur suddenly threw it at Merlin.

“That guy is insanely well protected, there’s no way Merlin should attempt his mission single-handed.” Roxy emphasized each word.

The next few minutes had passed as a silent contemplation for the four of them, and lastly, after inhale slowly a long breath, Harry turned to face the young blond sitting quietly opposite him.

“Eggsy,” the boy looked up, “I think you should start your training straightaway since you are quite in short of time to get ready to assist Merlin with his mission.”

Eggsy had blinked one or twice before he replied with a beaming, contented smile lightened up his face.

“Yes, Harry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for the encouragement, the kind words and the supports. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I can finally update a new chapter after such a long time.  
> This was unbeta'd as usual and I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I have made, though I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

It was an ordinary rainy morning in London, the sky was clouded over abruptly and the first raindrop had hit the ground before anyone could realize a slight shift hovering in the air. Then promptly the rain got heavier and heavier, regardless of the sunniest time of the year, it reflected that it was not going to stop any time soon. The rowdy street was engulfed in sound of the rain scattering and somehow, everything was strangely quietened.

Eggsy sat placidly in the Kingsman cab, eyes tracing a water drop trickling down the glass and inwardly taking back the thought he had when he was floating on the ominous part of the Atlantic Ocean. He still hated the rain, even though it was not as much as he did at his time, he still hated it. A transparent drop kept it downward way out of the boy’s sight but he had already set eyes on the other, which made his vision levelled with the entrance of the skyscraper across the street. The signal of Merlin’s motion on the screen up front steadily approaching the lobby of the building gave Eggsy a hint as to start the engine. 

“I’m heading out.” Merlin firmly informed at the other end of the line.

“Copy that. You’re clear to leave” He replied.

As soon as the windscreen wiper swung its way backward again in front of Eggsy’s eyes, he could notice the familiar figure of the tech wizard with the symbolic umbrella emerged at the doorway. Eggsy turned the steering wheel, fluidly blending in the crowded street and made a flawless pull in when Merlin stuck out his arm for hailing a cab. The man leaned closer to the front window, explaining his destination as a usual gesture of a passenger and got in the back. The door was closed and the black cab left the pavement at once. 

They remained quiet, there was only the sound of rain pounding on a car roof stirring up the thick atmosphere between them. However, it was not that kind of intolerable silence. Eggsy needed concentration to deal with the horrible traffic under the pouring rain, and Merlin needed time to rearrange all the information being analyzed mentally not quite in order. Most of all, they had to be certain that they were not being tailed by any of Valentine’s henchman. Even though the billionaire was slyly brilliant at covering marks of evidential values, his security system has been intensified after he suspected his businesses and activities had been tracked or interfered, which gave even more rise to the suspicions toward the guy. The rain was still heavy but at least after more than fifteen minutes driving around with the worst traffic ever, Eggsy could eventually be a decent driver and heading to the shop.

“You seem to be comfortable with the streets.” Merlin broke the silence first, still looking at his tablet and fingers moving nonstop.

“Yeah, ain't changed much,” the boy gave the view passing by outside the window a quick glance as he answered. “I grew up on the street y’know.”

Eggsy unwittingly checked the mirror and caught Merlin’s eyes looking at him in surprise, the bald man moved his gaze forthwith, merely hummed as acknowledgment. The boy tried to keep his sigh unnoticeable, aside from his guidance of direction or some fair warnings they barely talked the whole day. Eggsy couldn’t help but noticed there was a gap between him and Merlin which he wanted nothing more than to fill up due to the fact they were going to work together from now on. They had discussed about their strengths and weaknesses, their methods and techniques. Along with Harry, Merlin has always managed to stop by to observe he and Roxy’s training, studying Eggsy’s skills and it did pay off, they worked together like a well-oiled machine. Even though there hasn’t been any unwanted incident by far, they knew they could totally handle one if it by any chance happened. The man kept his attitude perfectly professional toward Eggsy and the boy had nothing to complain, but maybe it was too professional for Eggsy to cope with.

He was used to joking and making innuendos throughout the missions with his partners no matter who they are, it always made time fly and lightened the tensions. He hadn’t been this professional even when he was on a mission with Percival. When Eggsy somehow traveled back to this time, he had befriended Roxy promptly, they were compatible in so many ways, the girl was a real badass yet amiable and full of empathy. He even got closer to Harry, more than he had hoped for and not that he complaint. They’ve talked a lot since that night in the infirmary, enough for Eggsy to realize the man was not that of a gentleman like the young blonde had assumed. But with Merlin, he didn’t know how to cross the line that he wasn’t aware of its first appearance.

“It’s not only professor Arnold,” Merlin once again spoke up first, eyes still not left the screen. “Despite all the trouble Valentine had caused in attempt to abduct that man, he was just a minor presence compare to all the political figures he’s contacted. The list has been quite handful by far.”

Merlin huffed a light sigh when he finished and his furrowed brows surfaced.

“Some of them, including professor Arnold have gotten back with their daily routine as investigation and the rest, well, they’re still missing.” He reached for his laptop before adding, “I’m sending their identities and latest locations for Galahad and Lancelot, they will track them down as soon as they return and hopefully get us some valuable information. And with those names are unlikely to be able to access easily, I’m afraid that’s our job now.”

He touched slightly at his glasses hinge, transferring all the recording to his device. The tech wizard was highly focusing on sorting out those important evidences he had collected, and suddenly stopped his typing on the keyboard when he finally noticed something’s wrong. That mouthy boy has been oddly quiet regardless of his informative talking, Merlin looked up from his screen and saw Eggsy’s face with such awed expression in the rear-view mirror.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

The question took him by surprise. Not until now did Eggsy realized his mouth has slightly dropped open in wonderment, eyes on the street but dangerously ranting Merlin’s words in his head.

“Nuffin’.” The boy answered rather sharply. “I got it. If we figure out how they could return safe and sound from their own kidnaps then we can know how couldn’t the rest of ‘em.”

Merlin quirked his eyebrow at Eggsy’s effort to change the subject but the man didn’t push further. “Not all of them were abducted but yes, that’s the idea.”

Merlin lowered his eyes back down to the laptop but apparently his hands were slower, after a while, he couldn’t help but set his laptop aside, they were just about five minutes to the shop anyway. He sat straight, gazing at the boy’s reflection in the mirror.

“You’re thinking too loud Eggsy, what is it?”

Eggsy casted a glance over to the man and there was a stupid grin across his face, which made Merlin so well alarmed.

“I thought it was me and the job, but s’not. It’s you.” The boy cheekily stated his new discover in amusement.

“What are you trying to presume?” Merlin inquired of the young blonde, carefully kept his disquieting feeling unrecognizable.

“You were worried. That’s why you’ve been actin’ so weird.” Eggsy’s grin even got wider and the bald man had put quiet effort to stop himself from punching it off his face.

“Nonsense.” The man countered.

“Oh, c'mon Merlin. It’s okay for yeh to worried, y’know?” He stopped to look at Merlin, then retraced his regard back to the street. “You’ve done one hell of a job today, bruv.”

“Stop your unfounded assertion, if you may. I’m not worried and please, I didn’t even have to tread any faster than my preferred walking speed.”  

“Well, it’s a good sign, innit?”

Merlin subtlety made a face at him but didn't bother to deny any of it, he didn’t have time to anyway. By the time Eggsy completed his sentence, the cab had stopped precisely in front of the shop. Merlin collected his things and opened the door before the boy could reach for it. He held up the umbrella and stepped out to stand up straight, facing Eggsy who standing closely next to him.

“You are my colleague, not my valet, Eggsy.” He said and turned to take those stairs, heading to the door. “Galahad has just contacted me, by the way. He’s back.”

The sound of that name pulled the trigger in Eggsy’s feeling. Harry had left for his mission in America two days ago and they didn’t expect him until the end of the week. Good news kept coming, Eggsy thought. The young blonde lingered outside longer and with more content than he had expected, his gaze followed Merlin until the bald man closed the door behind his back. Eggsy let the umbrella pole rest on his shoulder when he raised his head to look up at the ashy, gloomy sky. Maybe, a rainy morning in London was not that bad after all.

Merlin sat quietly opposite him in the tube heading to the mansion and it really entertained Eggsy. He didn’t take the silence between them too serious any longer, not when he realized that the tech wizard could become a little wordy when he was nervous. Eggsy was good at reading people, not sort of a skill but an instinctive one. Like he didn’t feel threatened with Merlin’s nonchalant attitude toward him, and he knew the man was not as stern as he looked. He now actually found doing a mission with Merlin hasn’t been that much different from when he did with Percival or others agents at his time.

Eggsy followed Merlin out when the tube slid its door open, expression dazed. He knew he should be used to this by now, but the view was still striking and impressive like the first time Harry led him to the station for a brief introduction. He wasn't able to ponder the meaning of changing this aspect and quickly blamed his Arthur for that thoughtless action. A huge glass of the mezzanine control room provided them with a perfect vision of the expansive hangar full of aircrafts and vehicles precisely aligned below. Regardless of the trivial lack of futuristic appearance compared to the extravagant look they had at Eggsy’s time, this was the feeling Eggsy had longingly hoped for when he had his initial arrival at Kingsman. A good perspective could change everything.

And most of all, he remember the way Harry looked at him when he was witnessing his over excitement for the view. The man watched him with such mild, delightful countenance and impenetrable pair of eyes. In rather short time, Harry has managed to have some of his influences on Eggsy, controlling of the boy’s heart rate for example, but surprisingly he didn’t want to resist it at all. He was seemingly indulging it, because he knew assuredly that he, somehow, could likewise cause the man that same feeling whenever they encountered.

“You should go change.” Merlin suggested after glancing over Eggsy’s damp driver uniform. “Your clothes have been prepared. We’ll see you in Harry’s office.”   

“Fanks.” Eggsy replied and the man merely nodded as his respond then turned around, taking his leave. 

There was a dapper siren suit, ironed and hung neatly next to the bed caught Eggsy’s eyes when he entered his infirmary room. The boy was stunned for a brief moment then a shade of a smirk whispered across his lips. It’s been a quite long time since he last saw this uniform. Eggsy took his time put the suit on, relishing the evocative finest fabric with touch and the boy looked at himself in the mirror, feeling fervent all over. This was a second chance, a new beginning. Kingsman now was once again a dissimilar experience, he knew so little therefore yearning for more. And with all of his belief in himself and others, he could partly cognize the favorable outcome.

Merlin was sitting alongside Harry, talking about his brief mission when Eggsy pushed the door of Harry’s office open, entering the rather quiet room. Both of the man turned to look at him, their expression was bland and unreadable which caused Eggsy some hesitations to continue his doing.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Harry eventually pointed out, though there was not much of irritation in his voice as the boy keenly noticed.

Percival’s familiar grumbles suddenly echoed in his Eggsy’s hearing. The man would have been ranting all day about his neglect of manners whenever he entered the room without knocking. However, Eggsy has always been highly aware of his behavior since he became a Kingsman, it has never been the knocking, it was where he stepped in. Not only the city, he hasn’t changed much either, he guessed.

“Only when I'm casing a place to rob.” Eggsy shrugged with a slight smirk then closed the door behind. “Glad yer back, Harry.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Harry leaned back at his chair when he answered, head tilted slightly to face the young blonde, seemingly enjoyed the boy’s figure in the chalk stripe jumpsuit. “And, I’m glad that fits you accordingly.” He said it so casually, like he was so unaware of how it caused the blush on Eggsy’s face. Harry mentally made a note to have a bespoke suit made for the boy because he knew would be more than enjoyable with the view. And because – which he continually denied – he wanted to make it up for the medal he temporarily withheld.

“Uhm… thanks, Harry.” Eggsy pressed his lips together briefly, the lowered his eyes, avoiding Harry’s gaze, worrying the heat on his cheek could be visible. “For the suit too.”

“You are very welcome.” He replied.

The exaggerated sound of flipping paper followed after Merlin’s rolling of eyes which successfully result in an almost unnoticeable, indulgent smile from Harry, and an obvious change of colours on the boy’s cheeks.

“May I sit down?” Despite the burning feeling invading his face, Eggsy eyed the man coolly, lips mischievously curved up into a grin as he asked for permission.

“By all means.” Harry responded and his hand gestured to the facing wing chair.

Merlin heaved out a long sigh, gazing at his friend accusatory and Harry just slightly raised his eyebrows in defense. The bald man couldn’t bring himself to recall the last time he beheld this side of Harry. They have spent more than half the time of their lives being Kingsman agents, they have been through a lot and obviously, have changed a lot. No one could kill and remained the way they were, not to mention Harry was one of their best agent, which also mean the most lethal and fiercest. The name Galahad had brought him many yet hadn’t taken away any less.

The tech wizard casted the briefest glance at the boy before getting back with his papers, young people always had their methods to adjust to environment and prerogative of engendering the variations in the most unexpected way.

“As I was saying,” Merlin said after clearing his throat. “Valentine must have specific motivation to take such risky move. He is taking aim at political figures, aristocrats, celebrities and so forth.”

“Public figures and authoritative people.” Harry summed up.

“But why? It’ll draw attention, more troubles, double effort.” Eggsy asked, rather murmured.

“Power and reputation make them influential, Eggsy.” Merlin said. “He needs their potencies, not solely their presences I presume.”

There was a tiny spark swiftly ignited in Eggsy’s head, he remembered the name, those who came to be missing and those who just came back unharmed. And as Merlin had told him, not all of them were kidnapped, the billionaire has contacted some and thrown parties for others. This wasn’t a rather rational move for any kind of purely illicit act, unless –

“Valentine was makin’ a deal.” The boy sudden realized. “He wanted their power and offered somethin’ in return. So he kept those who he couldn’t reach the bargain with.”

Eggsy raised his voice in excitement, leaning forward and his eyes brightened. Merlin slightly pouted his lips, nodding agreeably and Harry looked at the young blonde attentively. He drew an exquisite pleasure from the thought that he had known beforehand the boy was smart, full of potential and always keen to learn. He actually has been grateful for Eggsy’s mentor to see the possibilities in him and offering him the opportunity to become a Kingsman.

“That means what was the accord we need to unravel.” Harry continued with Eggsy’s inference relevantly. “And unfortunately, not all who have involved with Valentine were verified, we don’t know how many people he has won over.”

“The authorities are trustworthy no longer as far as I’m concerned.” Merlin said as he unfolded himself from the chair, reaching for his tablet on Harry’s desk. “Aside from those private meetings, the man hasn’t done any unusual or notable deed thus far.”

“So, what’s next?” Eggsy asked. Somehow, Valentine and his flurry of activity alarmed him in many ways, the man gave Eggsy the feeling of something worse than anything they could conceive.

“We’ll wait.” Merlin answered, exchanging a brief looked with Harry before adding. “The status of my mission remains the same and I’ll still be in need of your assistance the time ahead.” 

Eggsy nodded at the man and let him carry on with his doing on the tablet. While waiting for Valentine to make a noteworthy move, Eggsy could focus on his primary problem.

He didn’t believe in coincidence, the universe had decided to bring him back here so every event had taken place during this time must had their own responsibility to the future, which was pretty disastrous. When the name Valentine first came up, Eggsy knew immediately that man was an important part of the chain, because ‘the man of human technological revolution’ was the only memorable indication of this year he could related to. But Eggsy’s had no possible theory for the correlation between him and betrayal which might have already been prowling in Kingsman. Eggsy’s mind now was packed more than ever; likely because there had never been so many thoughts stumbled at once, both promising and leading to a dead end one. He wasn’t sure where or who to start with, and the more he thought the more dubious things became.

Eggsy inhale a long breath for calming down as he mentally went over every clue he had by far. He tried to collect every piece of his vague memories about the year 2015 that he had heard about, the connection between their Arthur and his Arthur, the existence of Harry, Merlin and Roxy had been literally vanished. Especially, the mole.

Merlin was too busy with his research and the boy was likewise with his contemplation that left Harry convenience of his observing. He was used to working around Merlin, minding their own businesses but it was different with Eggsy. Harry thought Eggsy was too enthusiastic to be reserved yet the boy was full of surprise, and watching the change of his various facial expressions was truly a pleasure. The young blonde literally paid no attention to the surrounding, his eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly parted open. The look in his eyes altered constantly and when he reached up for the vacant place where the medal was used to be then abruptly stopped in his track, Harry had to remove his gaze.

However, Harry was not that unoccupied, he was waiting. Those who lack of imagination have no choice but to base their conclusions on the reality they see around them, yet the boy had both. And when Eggsy suddenly snapped his head up looking at him in realization, Harry well expectedly induced an airy smile. The older agent firmly nodded as his endorsement to the detection finally emerged in Eggsy’s head, left the boy widened his eyes in commixture of astonishment and rage, even though he has figured it out himself but it still struck him silent, his mouth dropping open slightly with disbelief. And Merlin though hasn’t changed his concentration on the tablet, still he caught up with every movement of the two gentlemen, let the boy be, Harry told him by the look they had exchanged earlier and now he quite got his friend’s idea.

Eggsy leaned back at his chair, a feeling of resentment suddenly flood over his mind. All of them chose to say no word, after all it was merely a deduction and they needed more than that to verbalize their conjecture. But at least Eggsy could see from where to possibly embark on.

The mutual silence fell between them stretched out but thankfully was timely broken before turning into awkwardness. Harry has thought about this for couple of days and he didn’t want it to sound imperative or rather peculiar, so the words had taken at least two tries to leave his mouth.

“Speaking of which, as I considered that it might be an issue in days to come,” Harry waited for the boy’s comprehension since there was no specific subject he attempt to imply, then continued. “I don’t think it’s a very sensible idea for you to keep staying at the infirmary.”

Eggsy almost held his breath at the idea emerged in his head. “Is that so,” Eggsy replied, with not really a question. The rational part of his brain told him he should feel alarm with Harry’s statement , that he could be kicked out and had no place to go, but well, the others didn’t.

The tech wizard finally tore his gaze from the tablet, looking up at the older man with his eyebrows rose but it seemed more for dramatic effect than genuine surprise. And Harry quickly decided to ignore him.

“Yes, considering the current situation, we cannot risk the chance of having your presence exposed,” He added plainly. “Others agents will be back in due time, along with the scrutiny from Arthur,  ‘witness’ soon won’t be good enough for an explanation, I’m afraid.”

“So?” The boy asked cheekily and didn’t even bother to conceal expectation in his voice. Though Harry didn’t find it upset him at all.

“I suggest my place for your occupancy during this time,” He said neutrally. “Until we've finished having everything sorted out and a solution for your time travel incident, you are more than welcome.”

Merlin thought he had been betrayed, it took him more than four months and two deadly missions to have that welcome mat rolled out for him, and how did he actually believe Harry was a man with no favouritism. He now entirely clean forgot about whatever he was working with on the in hand tablet, and poured his attention to the scene in front with curious, if not criticism.  

“Of course, the decision is all yours to make.” Harry added quickly. “We can arrange—”

“I’d love to!” The boy chimed in eagerly caught both of the man by surprise.

Eggsy knew he was kind of rude and very ungentleman to interrupt Harry like that, but he found it was of no use to let the man carry on with his suggestions since he has already made up his mind too obviously. How could he say no to this? Even if there was a list of ten answers to that question still Eggsy didn’t bring himself to care, especially when that whimsical smile flickered on Harry’s tempting lips.

The boy was completely distracted thinking about Harry and what may be going to happen with not a very decent imagination. He has never seen Harry in anything but his immaculate bespoke suit and it sure did make the young blonde’s curiosity perked up. The man has always been unintentionally radiating an air of quiet confidence and indisputable possession, but Eggsy not even once could detect any hint of either arrogance or disregard  in his demeanour.

He could clearly evision Harry in his usual clothes, hair was ruffled out of place with such desirable enchantment, he would smell like forest – with the scent of sandalwood and warmth. And the boy wondered what Harry’s house would look like. Would it be opulent but just as affectionate like him? Or would it be as appealing and durable as the man constantly was. Suffice to say, everything about Harry drew him in, it’s utterly unexplainable though Eggsy didn’t try to fight it anyway.

“Very good, it's all settled then.” Harry slightly pressed his lips in approval, looking up at Eggsy with mild expression spread over his face.

“Thanks, Harry.” The boy said as he settled back against the chair, didn’t realize he had leaned toward that much.

“You’re welcome, Eggsy.”

And that was rightly Merlin’s limit, he has to hold his groan for, God knew how long, because of the unbelief with these two being lacking in subtlety. The man slid his eyes closed, hand lifted to caress his temple but he barely touched it when his glasses notified a sudden coming signal.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” He gladly informed before answered the call. “Lancelot.”

They shifted their attention to Merlin when they heard the name. Harry gazed at his old friend attentively, noticing the lightest change on the man’s face in amusement. He had to admit, he did have the earlier conversation with Eggsy here partly to annoy Merlin, he has befriend the man long enough to obtain that privilege of reading his minds. Including some of the patency that he was too circumspect to perceive.

“Sir.” She greeted.

“The line is secured, Lancelot.” Merlin said, honestly didn’t know either was it because of the assurance for those information she may provide or the distant formality in her response.

The hesitation was swift then she unexpectedly asked. “Did I miss something?” Though the transferring was slightly glitched by cause of Roxy’s current location, the mischief in her voice was obvious.

“Nothing much. But seemly it’s not what you mean.” He casted a brief glance over the other two.

A chuckle on the other end of the line was quickly covered as the girl explained herself. “You sounded happy when received my call, and you hate when agents contact you during their mission, it means trouble.”

Merlin couldn’t help the enjoyment dawned when the girl swiftly got bolder in talking to him, and since when reading his mind was everyone’s sport. He cleared his throat then tried to avoid the judgment from the younger agent by echoed the question.

“So, are there any troubles at hand?”

Roxy was everything but unprofessional to her job, she knew where to stop with her faint jokes and focused on her prior duty. “My mission, not quite so, but there is something you need to see. I’m sending you a footage.”

Merlin quickly grabbed his laptop, placed it on Harry’s desk giving everyone a full view.

“We got it,” He confirmed when the transfer was completed and the video recorded by Roxy’s glasses was playing. “Thank you, Lancelot.”

There were many obstacles in the way, apparently because Roxy had to take her cover while filming this but the girl still managed to get them vision on the scene across the corridor of some fancy hotel. 

“Is that—”  Eggsy asked.

“Gazelle. Valentine’s right-hand woman.” Merlin finished. “Well that explains her absence this morning.”

“Can’t be missed with that razor-sharp legs she has there.” Eggsy said, looking at the vague moving figure on the screen.

His mission with Merlin earlier this morning was one of Valentine’s personal meeting with his investor. Since it was too risky to wiretap their session considering the enhancement with extra caution of Valentine’s custody, Merlin tried to bug the target on his way out. The man headed straight back to his place and there has been no of suspicious move was made by far, though no bad news meant no good news either. When they acknowledged Gazelle’s absence, it had caused them extra agitation in afraid that their covers might have been blown up because since her first appearance, the assistant barely left her boss’s side.

“He sent Gazelle.” Harry muttered warily.

Merlin faintly nodded as he added. “Valentine must have a reason to do so.”

“Well, the guy already had tons of things he needed to explain anyway.” The boy turned to look at the older agent.

“Either it was because the man being lacking of patience or whatever he planned had set in place, they both mean we has fallen so far behind.” Tension in Harry voice wittingly weighted down their feeling. “We need to step thing up.”

“Lancelot,” Merlin called out. “An update on your mission status?”

“So far so good, sir. All of the involved records have been retrieved. I’m going to be back in London in next seven hours, right on schedule.” Roxy informed firmly.

“Well done. However, I’m afraid that your mission is going to be extended.”

“As I am aware, sir.” She replied.

Merlin mentally made a note to remind the girl once she got back that he wasn’t her boss, and they now were literally of the same rank as he noticed the tone she had every single time they discussed about missions.

“You track down Gazelle, keep your distance and do not encounter the target.” He emphasized. “I repeat, try not to attempt an encounter with her under any circumstances, this might be our first step ahead them.”

“Roger that.”

“Keep your transmission online,” The tech wizard reminded her before added a genuine “And be careful.”

“Always.” Said Roxy, with her usual smile Merlin thought, and then she muted the audio.

A long moment had passed in which Merlin was being too focused on the resonance from a brief call he received from Roxy, before he looked up and caught his friend eyeing him with ridiculously uncanny expression. His dark brows rose upward slightly as he considered the meaning of that look Harry gave him but just a transient smile he had in return, still he seemingly got the idea. Merlin shifted his observation to Eggsy, who now nonetheless studying the video playing on his laptop. He admitted that he truly admired the boy’s determination, not only about this but with everything else as he had discerned. However, the boy was not as determined as his old friend was, because when he turned to face Harry again, that old chap still had that annoying look on his face.  

Merlin released an irritated exhalation and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Harry.” He said eventually.

Eggsy tore his eyes from the screen, looking at Merlin in surprise, if not incomprehension when he heard the man’s sudden scolding. And immediately he switched to Harry as he mildly made his response.

“I believe I didn’t say anything.”

“I know what you’re thinking.” Merlin countered.

Harry gazed at his friend triumphantly, claiming his answer. “Oh, Merlin. I’m flattered.” And he smiled.

Eggsy fixed his eyes on Harry and didn’t know he has stared at the man for how long, but he surely felt a foreign tremor of affection fluttering through him in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, believe me when I say that I tried to write everyday, I'm so busy with school and I'm just... slow.   
> I know there are tons of questions that need to be answered (bad habit, I know) but I hope you can feel the plot is finally getting somewhere. If not, please let me know your thoughts and comments on this.  
> Thank you all so, so much for the encouragement, they mean a lot to me!


End file.
